Living with Akatsuki 101
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: A stepbystep guide on how to survive living with a bunch of Sclass criminals. Chapter 3 is up and I need your help. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Living with Akatsuki 101

* * *

Imagine living with a group of S-class missingnins.

How would you survive?

This is a guide on how to survive living with the Akatsuki gang. Please read if you like bad boys, live with the akatsuki or just messing people lives up.

This will be a step by step guide on how to survive for at least a week with them or just to torture them until they snap and kill you! And all of this will be demonstrated by none other than our lovely Hinata-hime!!!

Please review and send me ideas!

* * *

Hinata: Ano…. Adell-chan?

Me: Hai?

Hinata: Why me?

Me: Coz I love you and I think you're cute!

Hinata: Demo….

Me: Review please unless you want Hinata-hime to suffer!!!

Hinata: Please review!!! I don't want to die!!! Don't make Adell-chan angry!


	2. mayhem begins

**Living with Akatsuki 101**

Thanks for those who have waited for an update. Thanks to Asian Tomboy and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for reviewing and putting me on fave authors. Please be kind, this is my first fic.

Hinata: Yes. Thank you. Sometimes Adell-chan is a terrible writer that only specializes in some kinds of story.

Me: Thanks A lot Hinata… I'm so embarrassed. I don't know how to write stuff like this, so here goes nothing.

Hinata: Don't forget **disclaimers**. Adell-chan A.K.A dark-emo-gal doesn't own Naruto.

Me: If I did it would be Hinata and the Akatsuki would rule the world!!!

Deidara: Just get on with it.

Me: Dei-kun!?! How'd you get here?

Deidara: You're door was unlocked.

Me: Oh…

**Author speaking**

_thoughts_

* * *

**Day 1: Mayhem begins**

Itachi: Hey! Hyuuga! Hurry up with those cigarettes!!!

Hinata: H-hai… Stupid author… When I get out of here I'll Jyuuken her butt to the next millennium.

**o.0 I'm right here you know!**

Hinata: Oh… I'll get the cigars then…sighs

**Hey! Don't boss Hinata-hime around! Only I can do that in my fics.**

Itachi: Isn't her job here a maid?

**Oh yeah… Hinata! Get me some sushi while you're at it! And pick up my laundry! **

Hinata: Hai! _Stupid… Lazy…_ walks out the door only to be blocked by Hidan A.K.A. the big perv

Hidan: I told you Adell-chan! I am not a perv! Why do you keep saying that?

**Because you are one… perv.**

Hidan: You just say that coz you think I'm hot.

**No I don't. Deidara is the best! You're just jealous of him.**

Hidan: Yeah, yeah. Whatever… _She's in denial…_

Hinata: So… What was I gonna do again?

**Doesn't anyone read the damn scrip?!? Or do I need to read it for you?**

Hinata: Read it. Please.

**Lazy asses… Can't even read a damn simple script…**

Hinata: Look who's talking…

**Ok… Problem #1: The perv keeps blocking your way and asks you to have a 'good time' with him, What do you do?**

Hinata: Um… I don't know.

**Doesn't anyone read the script anymore?!?**

Tobi: I do!

**Shut up Tobi! Next chappie make sure to read the script or I'll make sure you all die in Dark Innocence. (pls. read and review that story)**

Everyone except Tobi and me: gulps Yes ma'm.

**Ok do you a) Say yes and have a 'good time'? b) say no and kick his ass if he ask again? Or c) Say yes and invite everyone along as well?**

Hidan: A. sounds good…

I'm not asking you! And it's B idiot! B! Just do it Hinata.

Hinata: Hai... No thank you perv. Jyuukens Hidan to oblivion and kicks his groin

Hidan: Mother fcker!!! You aren't supposed to do that unless I asked you again! Fck!!! holds groin in pain

**Yeh! Hinata kicks butt!!! Take that you perv!!!**

Hidan: You took away the chance of me having babies you btch!!!

**Don't you dare curse at Hinata! Only I can do that. Observe. You took away his chance of having fcking babies you btch!!!**

Hinata: Ok… this didn't go well… I need a break.

**You need a break?!? I damn need a vacation! All of you are a pain in the neck and this is just the first chapter!?!? Let's hope this doesn't happen again in the next! Let's end this here for now! Idiots!**

* * *

Due to some minor inconvenience and Hinata kicking major perv's butt, we are gonna stop here for now and let Hidan recuperate with his injuries. Thank you for your patronage.

**Sorry bout that! Major writer's block! Anyway thanks for those who reviewed. Please R&R and be kind. And please check out my fic Dark Innocence**.

Hinata: Please review so Hidan would get well soon.

Hidan: You better review or Jashin-sama will burn your souls!!!

Deidara: Yeh! What he said.

**Shut up and don't threaten the readers Hidan.**


	3. author's note i need help!

Thanks for reviewing T.S.O.H. and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt

Hinata: Yes. Thank you very much for having the heart and time to read this fic.

Me: Yeh thanks!

Hinata: Don't forget **disclaimers**. Adell-chan A.K.A dark-emo-gal doesn't own Naruto.

Me: If I did it would be Hinata and the Akatsuki would rule the world!!!

Kisame: When will I appear?

Me: No idea.

Itachi: How bout me? I should be the star of this fic..

Me: Why?

Itachi: Coz I'm smexy.

Me: Yeah right…

Hidan: Hey! Don't forget bout me?!? Hiya! I finally recovered no thanks to Hyuuga! Thanks to T.S.O.H. for caring and NOT kRaZyChangeoFHeArt!!!

Me: Don't scare off our readers Hidan. Let's just do it and I hope everyone has read the script…

Everyone: Um… About that…

Me: Is there a problem?

Everyone: No! There's no problem! _Let's just improvise…_

**Author speaking**

_Thoughts_

**_stuff_**

* * *

**Day 1 Part 2: Where's the script?!? I need your help!**

Hinata: What is it now?

Itachi: _…uh… improvise…_ You're weak coz you lack

**HATRED!?! WE KNOW! THAT ISN"T ON THE SCRIPT!!!**

Itachi: I was gonna say you lack Pocky but that works.

**o.0 Pocky?**

Itachi: Pocky's gooood.

Everyone except Tobi: -backs away from Itachi- o.0 Is Itachi okay?

Tobi: What's wrong with Pocky?

Everyone except Adell, Tobi and Itachi: -smacks palm in the face-

**What?!? I thought it would be funny? ... Fear my awesomeness!**

Everyone except Tobi and Itachi: Just get on with the problems...

**Ne? What problems?!? WAH! THE SCRIPT?!! WHERE IS IT?!?**

Everyone: You lost the script?!? OMG!?!

**Actually I didn't have a script… Major writer's block…**

Everyone: So what the heck is this chappie for?

**Uh… this is kinda an author's note… and I really need help… Don't kill me!?!?**

Hinata: UGH! Useless!!!

**I might stop this fic for a while coz of major writer's block… So if anybody can help! I need a co-author or something. Please don't kill me!!!**

Everyone: Why you… -charges at Adell-

_**…Camera shows static and yelling could be heard…**_

_**…This program is brought to you by… static…**_

**Wah! Help me fellow writers! Send me ideas before the crazy guys kill me!!! Eep!**

Everyone: Come back here! You wasted our time!!!

* * *

**Sorry! I have real bad writer's block and I'm sick today so… yeah!... umm sorry bout this.**


End file.
